Imaging systems with semiconductor image sensors (e.g., charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, etc.) may be incorporated in user devices such as smartphones and tablet computing devices. Often times, the form factors of these user devices are aggressively designed. Therefore, the volume of space available for imaging systems within these user devices may be limited. Furthermore, these types of user devices may be subject to vibration and/or mechanical shock (e.g., a user drops his/her smartphone that has an imaging system).